


His Son

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [30]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Naruto and Boruto talk.
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Completed Works [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Kudos: 27





	His Son

Uzumaki Naruto was staring at his son as he was happy that the boy was willing to spend time with him. 

Boruto watched his father with a frown on his face. _Stupid old man!_ He thought as he glared at his father. "What do you what, Dad?" Boruto asked. 

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. "I was wondering if you were willing to go to Ramen Ichiraku with me?" Naruto asked with a small blush on his face, knowing that his son doesn't frequent that place as much as he does but he knows know that Boruto would eat ramen. 

"Yeah, sure." He responded. 

"It's fine if you don't want to go-Wait, did you just say yes?" Naruto asked with a hopeful tone in his voice. Boruto rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, I don't mind eating ramen. It's not a hamburger but it's good." Boruto answered his father with a soft tone as he smiled softly, understanding that his father was trying to bond with him in his own way and he appreciated that as he enjoyed that his father was trying his best. 

When they arrived at Ramen Ichiraku, Naruto and Boruto sat down and ordered ramen. "So, how is training with Sasuke going?" He asked, wanting to know how Boruto's training was going as he wanted to see how much stronger Boruto had gotten. 

"Training with Sasuke-san is awesome! He has the best advice when it comes to making my Jutsus stronger." Boruto tells Naruto as he became even more excited as the talk went on longer and longer. 

Soon enough, Naruto had eaten six bowls of ramen while Boruto had eaten three bowls. "I'm glad you're enjoying your training under Sasuke, Boruto." Naruto tells his son and the teen smiled at his father. 

"Yeah. Thanks for inviting me out to lunch, Dad. It was fun." Boruto tells Naruto and when he had gotten up, he grinned. "I will become even more stronger and I will beat you one day." He spoke. 

Naruto smiled back at his son. "I will be waiting for you to challenge me." Naruto spoke as he would be waiting for Boruto's challenge. 


End file.
